Best Lovers
by jungappa
Summary: memiliki sahabat sejak kecil? akankah tumbuh perasaan cinta diantara mereka? akankah mereka sanggup memenuhi permintaan orang tua mereka masih-masih? [warning : Yunjae fanfic, boysxboys, DLDR!, romance, fantasi, drama, rated T-M. chapter 1 of ? , typo(s) everywhere, alur sesuka hati, bahasa gak sesuai EYD, word teralu sedikit, membosankan, author abal-abal]
1. Chapter 1

**Best Lovers**

**xxx**

**Yunjae Fanfic**

**xxx **

**by Jung Appa**

cast : yunho, jaejoong, yoochun, junsu, changmin, dll

pair : yunjae, yoosu, dll

genre : friendship, romance, drama, school

rated : masih T

leght : 1 of ?

warning : alur suka-suka hati, boys lovers, boyxboy, bahasa alay, typo(s), word terlalu sedikit, cerita membosankan, dll.

Author note : ga terima komen yang bikin sakit hati ya, DLDR!

.

.

.

Jung Appa

.

.

.

in to the story

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

KRING KRING

bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, para siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. tetapi tidak dengan seorang namja cantik kita ini. ia terlihat sedang melamun memandangi langit sore hari melalui kaca jendela kelasnya.

"joongie-ya" panggil seseorang yang menghentikan kegiatan melamun sang namja cantik itu

"ne su?"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seorang teman si namja cantik ini yang dipanggilnya 'su' tadi. "aku mencari mu kemana-mana" lanjutnya menggerutu

"anniya.."

"hei? kau ada masalah ya?"

"kau bawel sekali kim junsu" omel si namja cantik sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar

"yak! tega sekali kau kim jaejoong" kesal junsu pada namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama kim jaejoong ini

"hmm..." jaejoong hanya menggumam

"hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya junsu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir

"hh.. aku takut su" akhirnya jaejoong mau menceritakan apa yang ada di dalam otaknya pada sahabat sejak kecilnya ini

"ceritakan padaku jae, siapa tahu aku dapat membantu mu" junsu mencoba menenangkan jaejoong, kini ia pun duduk di hadapan namja cantik itu

"umma.." lirih jaejoong

"umma kim? ada apa degannya?" tanya junsu penasaran dan kini ia mulai terlihat panik

"umma masuk rumah sakit.." kata jaejoong pelan

"MWO?!" junsu refleks berteriak karena kaget. umma kim memang ummanya jaejoong, tapi ia dan jaejoong sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, kedua orang tua mereka pun bersahabat. jadi junsu kaget mendengar umma dari sahabat kesayangannya masuk rumah sakit

"kau berlebihan..." dengus jaejoong

"waeyoo? wae? ada apa?"

"mollayo, kemarin malam umma sakit perut sehingga appa membawanya ke rumah sakit.." lanjut jaejoong

"yak! mengapa kau baru bercerita sekarang! dasar kim jaejoong pabbo!" gerutu junsu "kajja kita jenguk umma kim" junsu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik paksa jaejoong yang hanya bisa pasrah, kemudian mereka keluar kelas

.

.

.

"hey duck butt! cepatlah sedikit!" teriak seseorang yang berbadan menjulang tinggi ke atas dengan suara yang sangat melengking membuat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya harus menutup telinga mereka jika tidak ingin menjadi tuli

"omona omona Jung Changmin! kau cari mati yah!"

"habis kau lama sekali sih! aku lapar, dasar lumba-lumba" omel changmin

"yak! aku tidak akan lama jika bu-" omelan junsu terhenti ketika

"sudahlah suie, kalian ribut sekali sih" jaejoong mengintrupsi kegiatan bertengkar lumba-lumba dengan si tiang listrik ini

"kau kenapa noona?" tanya changmin polos

"yak! kau bocah sialan, berhenti memanggilku noona atau kubunuh kau." omel jaejoong

"sudah lah kalian semua" sebuah suara yang terdengar sedikit husky lagi-lagi menggangu kegiatan mereka

"jae, kau dari mana saja?" suara lain yang berasal dari namja bersuara husky terdengar

"mian tadi aku malas keluar kelas karena ramai" jelas jaejoong

"aku dengan umma kim masuk rumah sakit?"

"dari mana kau tahu yun?" tanya jaejoong kaget

"dari umma ku" jelas namja yang dipanggil 'yun' tadi

"astaga hyung, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku?" omel changmin yang juga shock

"sudahlah sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita semua pergi menjenguk umma kim" suara husky itu terdengar lagi, kali ini ia mengambil langkah yang benar, mencegah perang dunia ke tiga terjadi

BRUM BRUM

sebuah suara mesin mobil terdengar. kini mereka berlima pergi meninggalkan sekolah melalui sebuah gerbang besar dengan tulisan "TOHO HIGH SCHOOL" yang besar diatasnya

.

.

.

jaejoong adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal seantero korea selatan yaitu Kim Corporation yang dipegang oleh Mr Kim Hankyung, ayahanda dari jaejoong. Jaejoong juga merupakan anak semata wayang dan tentu saja ia sangat disayang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"umma, joongie mau boneka gajah" dan ia mendapatkannya

"umma, joongie mau permen"

"tidak boleh sayang, nanti gigimu rusak" nasihat sang ibu

"tapi umma permen itu sangat enak" jaejoong kecil tetap ingin permen

"bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang?" tanya sang ayah yang membantu istrinya mengahdapi anak kesayangnnya ini

"eumm! joongie mau jalan-jalan" walaupun ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia pasti mendapatkan sesuatu yg lain

wajahnya yang cantik menyerupai yeoja bahkan jauh lebih cantik yang juga membuat kedua orang tuanya gemas, tubuhnya yang ramping, mata doe yang besar, bibir merah seperti cherry yang selalu tersenyum membuat jaejoong menjadi anak idaman setiap orang tua. apalagi sejak kecil ia diajarkan untuk selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang.

sejak dulu, jaejoong selalu bermain dengan anak dari teman-teman appa dan ummanya, sehingga mereka menjadi bersahabat hingga sekarang. mereka adalah Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho dan adiknya Jung changmin serta Park Yoochun

Kim junsu adalah teman senasib dan seperjuangan jaejoong karena mereka berdua pasti akan dijahili oleh jung bersaudara dan yoochun yang sangat nakal, ibu junsu berteman baik dengan ibu jaejoong dan otomatis membuat ayah mereka juga berteman baik. dan kini mereka menjalin kerjasama dibidang bisnis yang sangat menguntungkan bagi keduanya

berbeda dengan jaejoong dan junsu yang merupakan anak tunggal, yunho dan changmin merupakan kakak beradik yang bisa dibilang dambaan dari semua orang tua. pasalnya mereka hanya berbeda dua tahun tapi kini changmin berada satu tingkat dibawah yunho karena kecerdasaannya yang melampaui batas. Yunho memiliki postur tubuh yang tegap, berbadan tinggi, wajah yang kecil seperti alien, mata musangnya yang sipit dan wajahnya yang dingin membuat ia menjadi seseorang yang cukup ditakuti di Toho High School.

sedangkan changmin, ia juga berbadan tinggi seperti tiang listrik sama dengan yunho, yang membedakan mereka adalah wajah changmin sedikit lebih manis dariada yunho dengan mata yang besar sebelah ketika ia tertawa dan senyumnya yang manis layaknya seekor boneka rusa yang lucu. dan mereka bedua sangat jahil.

Yoochun merupakan sepupu yunho, karena umma dan appa yoochun berada di amerika, jadilah sekarang ia tinggal bersama dengan keluarga yunho. selain itu Mr Park, ayah yoochun adalah orang kepercayaan Mr. Jung sehingga ia diminta untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarga jung yang ada di amerika.

.

.

.

"umma.." jaejoong berlari memeluk sang ibu

"aigoo waeyoo joongie?" tanya umma kim tampak tenang

"umma gwenchana?" tanya jaejoong khawatir

"tenang saja sayang, umma sudah baik-baik saja. hanya terkena maag parah karena umma telat makan" jelas umma kim

"ckck umma bandel" omel jaejoong

"umma kiiimmmmm!" teriak junsu semangat yang baru menyusul jaejoong bersama yg lainnya

"annyeong suieya, chunnie, changmin-ah, yunho" sapa umma kim pada sahabat-sahabat jaejoong yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri

"annyeonggg" ujar changmin senang

"apa kanar umma?" tanya yunho yang langsung berdiri di sisi kiri umma kim bersama yoochun

"sudah lebih baik" umma kim tersenyum. ia senang melihat 'anak-anaknya' datang menemuinya yang sedang sakit

"cepat sembuh umma, kalau umma sakit, jaejoong jadi pendiam di sekolah" adu yoochun

"yak! park yoochun" gerutu jaejoong sebal

"aigoo baiklah, umma akan cepat sembuh"

"oh iya umma, appa kim eodiseo?" tanya changmin

"appa sedang makan di kantin lantai satu"

"makan?" mendengar kata makan, changmin jadi antusias. "ah aku jadi lapar, kajja hyung kita makan" ajak changmin

"aku disini saja ya" kata jaejoong "aku sudah makan tadi"

"baiklah, ayo" akhirnya changmin, junsu dan yoochun pergi untuk makan sedangkan yunho yang sedang berada di dalam toilet karena kamar ini merupakan kelas VIP jadi tersedia toilet didalamnya

"eh? kemana yang lain?" tanya yunho bingung saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat hanya ada umma kim dan jaejoong saja

"pergi makan yun" jelas jaejoong

"oh kau tidak ikut jae?"

"aku sudah makan tadi, kau pergilah makan yun" suruh jaejoong

"anniya ak-" yunho berhenti bicara ketika ponselnya berbunyi

"ya hallo"

"..."

"ada apa jess"

"..."

"aku sedang di rumah sakt"

"..."

"anni bukan aku"

"..."

"ummanya jaejoong"

"..."

"baiklah sebentar lagi"

"..."

"hanya sebentar"

"..."

"hh arra, aku kesana sekarang"

"..."

"ne nado jess"

yunho kemudian menutup telponnya

"ada apa dengan jessica?" tanya umma kim

"ah? anniya umma, dia hanya minta aku jemput" jelas yunho

"aigoo pergilah yun, kasian kekasih mu itu" nasihat umma kim

"arraseo, mianhae umma, cepat sembuh ya" sesal yunho yang harus meninggalkan umma kim yg sedang sakit

"ne gomawoyo"

"jae, aku pergi ya" pamit yunho

"hati-hati yun"

"ne.." kemudian yunho menghampiri jaejoong dan mengacak-acak rambutnya layaknya seorang anak kecil

"heeii! kau menyebalkan" jaejoong mengerut

"hahaha, aku pergi" akhirnya yunho benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu. jaejoong kini tersipu malu dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya

.

.

.

"ANN-nyeong.." changmin yang tadinya berteriak semangat kini mengecilkan volume suaranya karena saat ia masuk, ia melihat jaejoong tertidur disebelah umma kim sedangkan umma kim sedang mengelus-elus surai hitam jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya dibibir, isyarat untuk menyuruh seseorang agar tidak berisik

"mianhae umma" ujar changmin berbisik

kini changmin, junsu, yoochun dan appa kim sudah berada di kamar umma kim lagi setelah mereka selesai makan

"joongie terlihat lelah" ujar junsu pelan sambil memperhatikan wajah tidur jaejoong

"huum, kau juga terlihat lelah suie, sebaiknya kalian pulang ya" ujar umma kim khawatir "biar jaejoong diantar oleh appanya" lanjut umma kim

"mana yunho hyung?" tanya yoochun karena sedari tadi ia tidak melihat yunho 'apa ia masih di kamar mandi?" pikir yoochun

"ia pergi menjemput jessica" jelas umma kim

"hah dasar wanita ular" gerutu junsu

"sudah-sudah chunnie kalian antar suie dan minnie pulang yah"

"ne umma" nurut yoochun

"cepat sembuh umma" ujar changmin dan junsu bersamaan

"hati-hati dijalan ya" kata appa kim

akhirnya yoochun junsu dan changmin pun pergi meninggalkan umma kim, karena tadi saat kemari mereka menggunakan mobil yoochun dan yunho jadi sekarang yoochun harus mengantar junsu dan changmin pulang

.

.

.

"joongie sayang" panggil appa kim lembut pada jaejoong yang masih tertidur

"eung.." jaejoong mengeluh

"joongie ya" panggil ummanya

"hum.." kini jaejoong memanyunkan bibir cherrynya karena tidur cantiknya diganggu

"aku kembali.." sebuah suara tegas mengintrupsi mereka

"ah yunho!" sapa appa kim

"annyeong appa" sapa yunho balik

"kenapa kau kembali kemari?" tanya umma kim "ini sudah malam yun"

"aku kira kalian belum pulang" jelas yunho

"um baiklah, lebih baik kau pulang saja dan lagipula besok kalian juga harus sekolah" ujar umma kim

"ne umma, bagaimana dengan jaejoong?" tanya yunho

"nanti appa yang antar dia, sepertinya dia masih mengantuk" jelas appa kim

"ah biar aku saja yang antar jaejoong pulang, appa pasti lelah kan"

"apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya appa kim khawatir

"tenang saja, aku masih muda" cengir yunho

"hahaha dasar kau anak kurang ajar" gerutu appa kim yang mendengar ucapan yunho

"hehehe" yunho hanya menyengir "jae.." panggil yunho pelan

"heungg.." jaejoong semakin manyun

"jae ayo pulang" yunho mencoba membangunkan jaejoong. ia mencubit-cubit pelan pipi mulus jaejoong

"shiroee.." gerutu jaejoong

"jae ini sudah malam" jelas yunho

jaejoong mengucek-ucek matanya guna membangun kannya dari mimpi

"ung? yunnie?" sisi lain dari seorang kim jaejoong saat ia bangun tidur 'bertingkah imut'

"ne? kajja pulang" ajak yunho

"hh mana yang lainnya umma?" tanya jaejoong bingung

"sudah pulang sayang, kau cepatlah pulang"

"baiklahhh" dengan malas jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya "appaaa" panggil jaejoong saat melihat appa kim disana

"ne cantik? cepatlah pulang, besok kita bertemu lagi."

"ne baiklah" nurut jaejoong kemudian ia pergi pulang bersama yunho

.

.

.

Jung Appa

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

bohong deh, Tuberculosis ya!

tebecenya gantung abis wkwk mind to review? just for fun aja nih ffnya, menerima saran, tidak menerima hal-hal yang bisa bikin gw unmood :D see ya

guys!

ya chapter satu lumayan lah 1843 words


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Lovers**

**xxx**

**Yunjae Fanfic**

**xxx**

**by Jung Appa **

cast : yunho, jaejoong, yoochun, junsu, changmin, dll

pair : yunjae, yoosu, dll

genre : friendship, romance, drama, school

rated : masih T

leght : 1 of ?

warning : alur suka-suka hati, boys lovers, boyxboy, bahasa alay, typo(s), word terlalu sedikit, cerita membosankan, dll.

Author note : ga terima komen yang bikin sakit hati ya, DLDR!

.

.

.

Jung Appa

.

.

.

in to the story

.

.

.

PREVIEW CHAPTER 1

jaejoong mengucek-ucek matanya guna membangun kannya dari mimpi

"ung? yunnie?" sisi lain dari seorang kim jaejoong saat ia bangun tidur 'bertingkah imut'

"ne? kajja pulang" ajak yunho

"hh mana yang lainnya umma?" tanya jaejoong bingung

"sudah pulang sayang, kau cepatlah pulang"

"baiklahhh" dengan malas jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya "appaaa" panggil jaejoong saat melihat appa kim disana

"ne cantik? cepatlah pulang, besok kita bertemu lagi."

"ne baiklah" nurut jaejoong kemudian ia pergi pulang bersama yunho

CHAPTER 2

"y..yunnie" panggil jaejoong pada yunho yang sedang ada di kamar mandi dengan sedikit berteriak

"ya ada apa?" tanya yunho yang juga membalasnya dengan sedikit teriakan

"bajumu.." lirih jaejoong

"ada apa jae?" tanya yunho lagi, karena merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari jaejoong padahal jaejoong sudah menjawab hanya saja ia tidak dengar

"bajumuuuu.." kini jaejoong kembali sedikit berteriak

"wae? kenapa bajuku?" yunho yang sudah selesai mandi pun keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya

seketika yunho terpana melihat jaejoong yang kini berdiri di dekat ranjang king sizenya dengan hanya mengenakan baju yunho yang berwarna putih itu, bajunya terlihat sangat besar jika jaejoong yang memakainya, bahkan saking besarnya baju itu bisa menutup setengah dari paha mulus dan kecil yang jaejong punya, membuat kaki jenjangnya yang bak model itu tidak tertutup apa-apa

'glek'

yunho menelan salivanya gugup, bagaimana pun juga yunho adalah seorang namja dewasa, setelah bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan jaejoong baru kali ini yunho melihat jaejoong sesexy itu

"u..umh kenapa k..kau berpakaian seperti itu jae?" tanya yunho gugup dan mengedarkan pandangan mata musang itu menjauh dari sesosok malaikat didepannya ini

"bajumu terlalu besar untukku.." ujar jaejoong polos sambil terus menundukan wajahnya, malu mungkin

"k..kalau begitu pinjam baju changmin saja" ujar yunho putus asa

"tapi badan changmin kan sedikit lebih besar darimu" pikir jaejoong

"benar juga.." yunho kembali berfikir. pasalnya dia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini jika ada jaejoong dikamarnya dengan pakaian yang err.. menggoda iman yunho. yunho sedikit beruntung sebab kejadian tadi jaejoong dapat menginap dirumah yunho

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

"yun? apa tidak merepotkan mengantarku sampai rumah? ini sudah malam" khawatir jaejoong, mereka kini sudah berada di dalam mobil ferari merah milik yunho

"gwenchana, kau akan lebih merepotkan jika pulang sendiri naik bus lalu kau hilang" jawab yunho santai

"yak! kau ini sangat menyebalkan" jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya setelah puas memukul lengan yunho

"hentikan jae, aku sedang menyetir, kalau kita kecelakaan semua salah mu" ujar yunho gemas

"huft" jaejoong lebih memilih melihat padatnya jalanan kota seoul dari pada muka yunho yang menurutnya kecil dan menyebalkan seperti alien itu

dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi membuat jaejoong sedikit mengantuk, memang mobil yunho tidak ada atapnya(?), bukan tidak ada sebetulnya tetapi yunho lebih memilih untuk tidak menggunakannya karena meresa udara malam ini sejuk dan tidak terlalu berpolusi.

tes

tes

"eh?" jaejoong yang merasakan adanya tetesan air dari langit pun menoleh ke atas, gawat sepertinya akan hujan. kemudian ia mengadahkan tangannya dan

tes

benar saja, sebutir cairan kini mendarat sempurna di telapak tangan jaejoong yang putih mulus

"yunnie, gerimis" ujar jaejoong polos. ya, dia memang suka memanggil sahabat beruangnya ini dengan yunnie, karena menurutnya itu imut

"jinjja?" tanya yunho kaget "baiklah, akan kututup" kemudian yunho mememcet sebua tombol akan tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa

"sudah kau tutup?" tanya jaejoong yang mulai panik

"sudah kupencet, tapi sepertinya rusak" ujar yunho

"omo! ottokhae?" panik jaejoong

"tenang saja jae.." yunho mengelus pelan surai hitam jaejoong "pasang sabuk pengaman mu, aku akan cepat" ujar yunho. dia benar-benar tahu jaejoong takut akan hujan, kilat dan petir.

"huung.." jaejoong hanya mengangguk imut dan memasang sabuk pengamnnya dengan kencang

BRUM

yunho memau mobil sportnya dengan kencang karena takut hujan akan semakin deras

JDERRR

"aaaaa!" mendengar suara petir jaejoong menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, saking kagetnya ia sampai berteriak dengan keras. yunho yang mendengar terikan keras jaejoong otomatis menoleh

"gwenchana?" yunho memegang bahu jaejoong dan sesekali menoleh kearahnya karena ia juga harus fokus menyetir, hujan semakin deras.

"..." jaejoong hanya diam saja dan masih terus pada posisinya

"jae, jaejoongie" panggil yunho sedikit agak kencang

"n..ne?" akhirnya jaejoong menoleh kearahnya, mata doenya yang indah kini terdapat genangan air mata

GREP

"y..yun?" jaejoong kaget karena yunho tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tengan kirinya erat

"apa sedikit lebih tenang?" tanya yunho khawatir

"ne, gomawo" jaejoong kembali tersenyum walaupun masih sedikit takut

hujan semakin deras, baju jaejoong dan yunho sudah semakin basah. jaejoong kini terlihat mengigil sedikit. mobil yang yunho kemudikan sudah dekat dengan rumah yunho, memang rumah jaejoong sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah yunho makanya tadi jaejoong sempat berfikir apakah ia merepotkan yunho

"bersabarlah jae, sebentar lagi" ujar yunho sambil menoleh kearah jaejoong dengan sebuah senyuman

"ne yun" jaejoong balass tersenyum, jaejoong dapat melihat gurat lelah di wajah yunho

CKIT

"astaga.." jaejoong kaget karena tiba-tiba mobil yunho mengalami masalah, segera saja yunho menepikan mobilnya untung saat ini jalanan tidak terlalu ramai bahkan dapat dikatakan sepi

"apa yang terjadi" tanya yunho bingung entah pada siapa "kau baik-baik saja?" tanya yunho pada jaejoong

"ne, aku tak apa" jawab jaejoong

"mobil sialan" gerutu yunho kemudian ia keluar dari mobil untuk mengecek, ternyata ban sebelah kiri pecah, ia tidak punya ban serep dan terpaksa harus kebengkel. tidak mungkin ia kebengkel saat ini karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan hujan serta ia harus mengantar jaejoong

"yun? ottokhae?" tanya jaejoong yang memeluk dirinya sendiri, sepertinya ia kedinginan

"bannya kempes jae, aku rasa sebaiknya kau menginap dirumah ku karena rumah mu masih sedikit jauh" nasehat yunho

"baiklah, maaf merepotkan" sesal jaejoong

"gwenchana" kemudian yunho menghampiri jaejoong, membukakan pintu mobilnya dan berjongkok di depan jaejoong

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya jaejoong bingung

"aku akan menggendongmu agar lebih cepat sampai" jelas yunho lalu ia juga membukan jaket sekolahnya

"naik kepunggung ku dan cepat, dan pakai ini" yunho menyerahkan rompinya pada jaejoong

"bagaimana dengan tas kita?" tanya jaejoong yang melihat nasib tas sekolah mereka yang ada di jok belakang

"biarkan saja, tidak ada yang ingin mencuri buku pelajaran kan" kata yunho

HUP

akhirnya jaejoongpun naik ke punggung yunho dan memakai jaket yunho sebagai penutup kepalanya, otomatis kepala yunho juga ikut terlindungi

"gomawo, maaf merepotkan" sesal jaejoong lagi

"gwenchana.." kemudian yunho berjalan dengan cepat menuju kediamannya yang berjarak sekitar 50m lagi setelah ia mengunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan mobil sialan itu

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

"apa labih baik aku pulang saja?" tanya jaejoong

"tidak! ini sudah malah, dan kau harus istirahat" cegah yunho

"tapi aku belum menelfon umma dan appa" ujar jaejoong

"kalau begitu telfon saja sekarang" usul yunho

"sepertinya handphone ku tertinggal di mobilmu, kan tas aku juga ada disana" kata jaejoong

"astaga, sial sekai kita hari ini" gerutu yunho. untung ia menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana, jadi tidak akan tertinggal "hubungi pake handphone ku" ujar yunho

"baiklah" kemudian jaejoong mendial nomor hp appanya

[hallo? yunho?]

"anni apa, ini jaejoong"

[oh joongie, ada apa? kau masih bersama yunho?]

"appa, sepertinya aku aka menginap di tempat yunho, apakah boleh?"

[memangnya apa yang terjadi? yunho tidak mau mengantarmu pulang?]

"bukan, tadi itu hujan deras dan ban mobil yunho kempes, untung saat kejadian itu kita sudah dekat dengan rumah yunho"

[baiklah, apa umma dan appa jung ada disana?"]

"tidak, hanya aku yunho dan minnie saja"

[baiklah, kau berhati-hatilah]

"ne appa, sampaikan salamku untuk umma ne?"

[arraseo, appa menyayangimu jae]

"aku juga appa"

[bye]

"bye"

"bagaimana?" tanya yunho

"gwenchana" jaejoong hanya mengangguk-angguk

"yasudah, pakai saja baju itu toh kita hanya bertiga disini, minnie juga pasti sudah tidur" ujar yunho

"heum baiklah, dimana aku akan tidur?" tanya jaejoong

"disini" kata yunho pasti

"b..bersama mu?" tanya jaejoong gugup

"ya, kau tahukan dirumahku hanya ada tiga kamar" jelas yunho "apa kau mau tidur dengan changmin?" lanjutnya

"omona, anniya anniya" ujar jaejoong, ia kapok tidur dengan changmin pasalnya anak itu ngorok dan tidur seperti cacing kepanasan serta banyak sekali bicara

"yasudah cepat tidur, sudah malam" nasihat yunho

kemudian jaejoong menaiki kasur king size milik yunho dan ia duduk memandangi yunho

"lalu kau tidur dimana?" tanya jaejoong

"disini" ujar yunho santai

"disini? bersama ku?" tanya jaejoong lagi

"ya, aku tidak ingin tidur dengan bocah itu" ujar yunho

"t..tapi tapi" gugup jaejoong

"wae? kita kan sama-sama namja" jelas yunho, kini ia sudah terbaring disebelah kiri jaejoong

"ung.." jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"jalja" ujar yunho

"jalja yunnie, mimpi indah, terimakasih" ujar jaejoong tulus, kemudian ia menidurkan dirinya dengan panggungnya yang menghadap kearah yunho, sepertinya masih hujan deras diluar sana

.

.

.

JDER

"ungh.." tidur indah jaejoong terusik karena suara petir yang keras, kemudian ia menoleh kearah jam yang ada di meja belajar yunho "jam dua dini hari" ujar jaejoong lemas

"aku takut.." gerutu jaejoong. biasanya jika ada hujan, ia akan tidur dikamar orang tuanya dan memeluk umma atau appanya.

"yunnie.." jaejoong menggoyangkan badan yunho pelan

"hm" lenguh yunho yang merasa tidurnya terganggu

"yunnie bangun.." ujar jaejoong dengan melas

"ck, ada apa jae?" kesal yunho, ia merasa sangat lelah dan kini tidurnya harus diganggu "ini baru jam dua dini hari" gerutu yunho lagi saat ia melihat jam yang ada dimeja belajarnya

"a..aku takut p...petir" jaejoong bergumam pelan "maafkan aku.." sesal jaejoong

"haish, yasudah" ujar yunho kemudian ia menarik tangan jaejoong sehingga kini namja cantik kita berada dalam pelukan yunho

'nyaman' batin jaejoong

"aku akan memelukmu" yunho menenangkan jaejoong

"gomawo yunnie" jaejoong tersenyum penuh malu

"heum" yunho hanya menggumam, tapi ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang sakan-akan ingin meloncat keluar dari tempatnya (?)

'wangi mu memabukkan jae' ujar yunho dalam hati

ia terus saja melamun, sesekali melihat wajah malaikat jaejoong yang tertidur di dalam pelukannnya

'jalja' kemudian yunho mengecup pelan kening jaejoong dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi

.

.

.

"HYUNGGG!" teriak changmin yang berada di dapur, ia kesal karena hyungnya belum bangun

"YUNHO HYUNG!" teriaknya lagi 'benar-benar beruang tak tahu diri' geram changmin dalam hati

dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ke kamar yunho

TOK

TOK

TOK

ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan kencang

"HYUNG, IREONA!" teriak changmin kesal

"aish jeongmal-jeongmal pabbo" changmin semakin geram pasalnya ia heran tidak melihat mobil yunho digarasi rumahnya padahal sepatu sekolah yunho sudah berserakan di pintu masuk

CEKLEK

dengan berani Jung Changmin menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak

"eunghh.." changmin mendengar lenguhan yang dapat dipastikan itu buka suara yunho

'apa suara yunho hyung berubah menjadi lebih lembut?" pikir changmin dalam hati dan ia memberankan diri masuk ke kamar hyungnya lebih jauh

"ASTAGA!" pekiknya kaget saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya

.

.

.

Jung Appa

.

.

.

Tuberculosis

hai guys! kita ketemu lagi nih, maaf ya kalo chapter satu kurang memuaskan buahaha, di chapter ini fokus banget ke yunjae, semoga chapter ini lebih bagus dari chapter sebelumnya ya! mind to review?

Thx~

Chapter 2 ini ada 1827 words


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Lovers**

**xxx**

**Yunjae Fanfic **

**xxx**

**by Jung Appa**

cast : yunho, jaejoong, yoochun, junsu, changmin, dll

pair : yunjae, yoosu, dll

genre : friendship, romance, drama, school

rated : masih T

leght : 1 of ?

warning : alur suka-suka hati, boys lovers, boyxboy, bahasa alay, typo(s), word terlalu sedikit, cerita membosankan, dll.

Author note : ga terima komen yang bikin sakit hati ya, DLDR!

.

.

.

Jung Appa

.

.

.

in to the story

.

.

.

PREVIEW CHAPTER 2

CEKLEK

dengan berani Jung Changmin menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak

"eunghh.." changmin mendengar lenguhan yang dapat dipastikan itu buka suara yunho

'apa suara yunho hyung berubah menjadi lebih lembut?" pikir changmin dalam hati dan ia memberankan diri masuk ke kamar hyungnya lebih jauh

"ASTAGA!" pekiknya kaget saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya

CHAPTER 3

"uh... waeyoo.." jaejoong menggeliatkan badannya, jujur saja ia kaget mendengar teriakan changmin

"hmmm.." yunho pun kini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang mengganggu pengelihatannya

"h..hyung.. k..kalian" ujar changmin tergagap-gagap

"minnie?" panggil jaejoong yang masih setengah sadar

"..."

"OMO!" dengan kuat jaejoong mendorong badan namja yang ada disebelahnya ini

"awwhh jae! appoyo!" protes yunho

"yunho hyung, jaejoong nuna.." changmin memandangi mereka bergantian "k..kalian apa.. kalian.."

"a..apa?" tanya jaejoong

"nuna! apa yang kalian berdua lakukan semalam?" ujar changmin to the point

"ya bocah! aku tidak melakukan apapun semalam, hanya tidur" jelas yunho

"ne, yunnie benar kok.. kami hanya tidur" tambah jaejoong

"omona, nuna! tumben kau panggil yunho hyung dengan yunnie.." changmin senyum-senyum penuh arti "aigoo manisnya"

"hei bocah sialan! berhenti memanggil ku nuna atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga" bentak jaejoong

"ampun ampun, sudah cepatlah hyung kita akan telat kesekolah nanti, kutunggu dibawah ne nuna" setelah itu changmin langsung berlari secepat kilat ke ruang makan menghindari amukan jaejoong

"YAAKK! JUNG CHANGMIN!"

.

.

.

"astaga, kemejaku masih basah.." ujar jaejoong pelan, pasalnya karena kehujanan kemarin kemeja sekolahnya basah kuyup, untung saja celananya tidak terlalu basah

"ada apa jae?" tanya yunho saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat jaejoong yang sedang kebingungan

"kemeja sekolahku masih basah yun" gerutu jaejoong

"yasudah pakai punya ku saja" usul yunho

"tapi.." jaejoong nampak berfikir sejenak

"gwenchana, tidak akan kelihatan, toh kau memakai jaket kan?" tanya yunho

"ne arraseo.." akhirnya jaejoong nurut

.

.

.

"lama sekali kalian.." gerutu changmin

"mianhae minnie.." ujar jaejoong penuh rasa bersalah

kini mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan dan siap menyantap sarapan paginya, roti dengan selai strawberry berserta segelas susu putih

"hyung, bagaimana kalian bisa.." tanya changmin sambil menatap jaejoong dan yunho bergantian

"uh.. um" yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"ish changminnie!" omel jaejoong "kau tidak perlu tahu ne?" ujar jaejoong memohon

"yasudah, akan kusebarkan di majalah dinding sekolah soal kejadian pagi ini" ujar changmin santai

"mwo? andwe! jaeball..." mohon jaejoong kemudian ia mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya

"eum kalau begitu.." changmin berfikir

"jangan berfikir yang macam-macam bocah" ujar yunho disertai tatapan mata musangnya yang tajam

"ijinkan aku memanggil mu nuna" minta changmin pada jaejoong

"mwoya!" jaejoong hendak protes tapi

"yasudah siap-siap menjadi artis di sekolah" ancam changmin

"hh.. a..arraseo minnie, kau boleh memanggil ku nuna" jaejoong menyerah

"nah, gitu kan enak dari tadi" changmin tersenyum

"aigoo.." sementara yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

.

.

.

"yo!" sapa yoochun saat melihan yunjaemin

"tumben kalian jalan bertiga" tanya junsu

"ne, kebetulan saja" ujar yunho

"kalian juga tumben berduaan saja" goda changmin

"biasanya kan aku bersama jaejoongie" omel junsu

"ck alasan saja kau bebek" ledek changmin

"yak! kau tiang lis-"

KRING

KRING

KRING

bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi

"wek.." changmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah junsu, bermaksud meledek

"kalian kekanak-kanakan sekali sih" komentar jaejoong

'TEST'

'TEST'

'MIC TEST ONE TWO'

sebuah suara terdengar dari speaker-speaker yang dipasang disekitar sekolah

'semua anak diharapkan untuk segera berkumpul di ruang olahraga indoor, akan diberitahukan sebuah pengumuman. sekali lagi semua anak diharapkan untuk segera berkumpul di ruang olahraga indoor karena akan diberitahukan sebuah pengumuman penting'

"aishh merekpotkan" omel yoochun

"OPPA!" sebuah suara yang melengkik mengganggu telinga mereka berlima

"cih, ular datang" gerutu junsu saat melihat siapa yang sedang berlari mendatangi mereka

"yunho oppaaa~" ujar gadis itu manja sambil memeluk lengan yunho erat

"jess, lepaskan" yunho merasa tidak nyaman

"oppaa bogoshippo~~" ujar yeoja yang dipanggil jess oleh yunho tadi dengan nada super manja

"baru kemarin kita bertemu jess, jangan berlebihan" gerah yunho melihat tingkah yeoja chingunya ini

"sudahlah, selamat pacaran" ujar junsu yang kesal kemudian ia menarik tangan jaejoong meninggalkan yunho jessica changmin dan yoochun

"kajja, kita pergi" kini yoochun merangkul tubuh tinggi changmin menyebabkan ia harus berjinjit sedikit

"kau pendek hyung" ledek changmin senang

"sialan" kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan yunho dan jessica

"kajja oppa~" ajak jessica menarik lengan yunho pelan

"hh.." yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah

.

.

.

kini mereka semua telah berada di dalam lapangan indoor namun mereka duduk terpisah jaejoong bersama junsu dibarisan kedua dari depan. changmin yoochun bersama dengan siwon dan donghae yang bertemu mereka saat diperjalanan duduk di barisan ke lima, sedangkan yunho jessica beserta seunghyun dan tiffany duduk dibarisan paling belakang

seunghyun dan tiffany merupakan sepasang kekasih sama seperti yunho dan jessica, mereka sering menjadi bahan gosipan di TOHO High School ini. yunho dan jessica dikenal dengan pasangan yang 'dingin' sedangkan seunghyun dan tiffany terkenal dengan pasangan yang 'ramah'

"selamat pagi anak-anak" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini berdiri di atas sebuah podium kecil, kepala sekolah sepertinya

"selamat pagi songsaenim" kompak semua murid membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari kepala sekolah mereka itu

"aku akan memberitahukan sebuah berita, entah berita baik atau buruk" ujar wanita itu santai

"..."

"kita akan mengadakan camping selama 3 hari di busan"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"YESSSS!" seketika satu lapangan indoor menjadi rusuh

"tenang dulu kalian semua" ujar kepala sekolah dengan tegas

"kalian akan berangkat lusa dan satu tenda diisi 2 orang tentu saja yeoja sendiri namja sendiri, kebutuhan lainnya akan diberitahukan nanti, sekian dan terima kasih" lanjutnya kemudian ia turun dari podium dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan indoor itu, begitu juga dengan murid-murid yang lainnya

"aigoo camping.." ujar jaejoong lemah

"waeyoo jae?" tanya junsu bingung "camping itu sangat menyenangkan kau tahu?" ujarnya antusias

"yah, mungkin bagimu" malas jaejoong

"hum tidak juga ah.." elak junsu "oh iya jae"

"ada apa?" tanya jaejoong, kini mereka telah diperbolehkan kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. jaejoong berjalan berdua bersama junsu menuju kelas mereka

"apa kau ganti parfum?" tanya junsu

"eh?" jaejoong bingung

"ne, baumu berbeda dari biasanya" ujar junsu polos kemudian ia mengendus baju jaejoong

'astaga baju yunho..' jaejoong baru sadar

"hehe iya, aku bosan dengan parfum ku yang itu" bohong jaejoong

"oh begitu kah" junsu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"jja, selamat belajar suie" ujar jaejoong saat ia sampai dikelasnya

"kau juga jae! sampai bertemu saat istirahat" junsu melambaikan tangannya

.

.

.

KRING

KRING

KRING

"jja, selamat istirahat" ujar sang songsaenim setelah mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi

"selamat istiraha juga songsaenim" ujar beberapa anak sementara yang lainnya langsung berlari keluar kelas, rasa lapar mereka sudah merajarela

"nuna!" panggil changmin saat ia masih melihat jaejoong duduk dikelas "kajja ke kantin" lanjutnya

"aish bocah itu" gerutu jaejoong pelan "ne tunggu!" teriak jaejoong sebal

.

.

.

"eh yunho hyung"

"ne su, kau sendiri?" tanya yunho

"yang lain belum datang" gerutu junsu

"oh begitu" yunho hanya menangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"tunggu.." junsu menatap yunho

"ada apa?" tanya yunho bingung

"apa kau memakai parfum jaejoong hyung?" tanya junsu setelah ia mencium bau yang familiar dengan bau parfum jaejoong

"eh?" yunho kaget

"tadi aku mencium wanginya joongie berubah, jadi aku bertanya padanya, ia bilang ia ganti parfum, dan sekarang baunya sama dengan wangii bajumu hyung" ujar junsu polos

"oh itu sebe-"

"yo! bebek!" changmin mengintrupsi mereka, yunho agak bersyukur pada adiknya ini sekarang

"kau bocah" gerutu junsu yang selalu dibully oleh changmin

"joongie, yunho hyung memakai parfum yang sama dengan mu yah?" tanya junsu polos

"anu, itu.. eh" jaejoong menjadi gagap

"ada apa jae?" tanya junsu "kau bohong ya padaku" lanjutnya

"mian su.." ujar jaejoong dengan tertunduk

"mwoya joongieeeee" gerutu junsu "ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya junsu penasaran

"aigoo kalian parah sekali sih" ujar changmin kini ia duduk di sebelah junsu dan jaejoong duduk di sebelah yunho, sementara yoochun entah dimana

"aku yang cerita" lanjut changmin

"jaejoong nuna meminjam baju yunho hyung karena baju sekolahnya basah kuyup kena air hujan, jaejoongie nuna meminjam baju yunho hyung karena semalam ia menginap dirumah ku dan tidur bersama dengan yunho hyung" jelas changmiin santai sembari ia menyantap makanan junsu

"mwoya, begitu saja tidak mau cerita" ujar junsu sebal sementara yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam cerita changmin hanya tersenyum kikuk

"mianhae suieeee.." sesal jaejoong

"aku tidak mau satu tenda denganmu" omel junsu "aku bersama yoochun saja"

"eh, lalu aku sama siapa" sedih jaejoong "suieee, jangan begitu" mohon jaejoong

"kau sama yunho saja ne" usul junsu

"s..shiroe..." ujar jaejoong tergagap-gagap

"sudahlah hyung, tidak apa, yunho tidak mengigit kok" ujar changmin disertai dengan senyuman evilnya

"aish.." sementara yunho hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan.

.

.

.

"uh.. ottokhae.." ujar jaejoong entah pada siapa, pasalnya sekarang ia berada dikamarnya sendirian dengan memeluk sebuah boneka panda yang besar

"setenda dengan yunho saat camping nanti" wajah jaejoong seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"aigooo kim jaejoong..." ujarnya gelisah, ia berguling-guling diatas kasur queen sizenya

"mwoya, memangnya kenapa, kita kan sama-sama namja" jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"jja tidak usah dipikirkan. oh ya baju yunho" jaejoong teringat akan kemeja putih yunho dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya

.

.

.

"yo hyung" sapa changmin saat melihat yunho di dapur

"hmm" yunho hanya menggumam

"kau mencari makanan hyung?" tanya changmin

"ya, aku mencari susu strawberry ku" ujar yunho dengan memasang tampang kebingungan

"hehe, mian hyung" cengir changmin

"kau yang meinumnya?" tanya yunho to the point

"ne.. hehe" ujarnya polos

"aish kau memang bocah kurang aja" gerutu yunho

_haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo_

_do dasuhi pogunhi nae pume gamssa ango jaeugo shipo _

ringtone ho yunho berbunyi dengan segera yunho mengangkatnya sambil dengan sedikit berlari kembali ke kamarnya

"manusia yang aneh" komentar changmin

"ya hallo" sete_lah sampai dikamar yunho langsung mengangkat telefonnya _

_[ne yunnie]_

_"ya jae, ada apa?" _

_[um itu, kemejamu]_

_"oh itu.. ada apa dengan kemeja ku?"_

_[kau masih punya kemeja lagi?]_

_"tidak, aku hanya punya dua"_

_[lalu bagaimana besok kau sekolah?]_

_"gwenchana aku bisa pakai yang ini saja"_

_[tidak tidak, besok aku akan bawa_ kesekolah, kau pakai baju biasa dulu ne nanti disekolah baru kau ganti baju, arra?]

"hahahahahaha"

[yak! kenapa tertawa?]

"anniya, baiklah aku mengerti jae, hehehehe"

[kau meyebalkan yun!]

"kau _menggemaskan jaee"_

_[y..yak!]_

_"haha sudah selamat malam"_

_[ne selamat malam, jaljayo yunnie]_

_"jalja jaejoongie"_

_dan panggilan mereka pun terputus _

_"mwoya dia.."jaejoong tersenyum sambil memegang ponselnya _

_sementara yunho melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah untung saja ponsel samsung itu jatuh kesofa "hahaha di lucu sekali.." tanpa sadar yunho menyunggikan senyum lebarnya dibibir berbentuk hati itu, perlahan mata musang itu terpejam _

_"mimpi indah yunnie.." ujar jaejoong pelan kemudian ia juga memejamkan matanya _

_persahabatan yang aneh bukan? _

_._

_._

_._

_Jung Appa_

_._

_._

_._

_Tuberculosis guys! mind to riview again? thx before ^^ maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan banget mana wordnya juga sedikit kan hehehe, lagi ga ada ide nih wkwk lagian kalo menurut alurnya emang di chapter ini ya biasa-biasa aja gitu hehe soalya heboh hebohnya di chapter depan. maaf juga kalo updatenya lama hehehehehehe, typo(s) masih bertebaran dimana-mana, maklumin yah soalnya ngetiknya ngebut. see you!_

_spesial thanks for : ** ||leeyeol ||maxmin ||apineshim ||guest1 ||guest2 ||guest3 ||guest4 .**_

chapter 3 = 1859 words


End file.
